


The edge of truth

by SkysBlue_13



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkysBlue_13/pseuds/SkysBlue_13
Summary: "Honestly Meredith I don't have time for your jealousy and you're being ridiculous, she doesn't have a crush on me, she knows that we're married" Andrew tried to reason with her"Oh but you do have time for Stagny. I figured" Meredith got in bed and turned off her lamp





	The edge of truth

"I don't get why you are so worked up about it" Andrew said while playing with Ellis' hair

"You don't get to say that, you don't." Meredith was furious

The kids all sat there on the couch with Andrew, Meredith was busy folding the laundry on the other couch. Bailey whispered into Andrew's ear 

"uh ohh you're in trouble" he laughed

"Please help me" Andrew joked 

" Mommy why are you mad at Andrew" Zola was curious and wanted to know what was causing her mom to blow up like this

Meredith looked at her beautiful brown skin daughter, "Andrew here made mommy mad at work" she smiled

"And your mommy acted like a little kid at work" Andrew stuck her tongue out to Meredith, he was also mad but he did he's best to contain his rage. Ellis laughed at Andrew's antics

"I did not" she threw him with Bailey's t-shirt, Andrew hid his face with his arms

"Hey now that's not okay" Andrew laughed

"Mommy that's my favorite t-shirt" Bailey said with a pout on his face

"Sorry Bails" Meredith and the girls laughed at him. She took the folded laundry upstairs.

Zola watched her mom go upstairs and she took this chance to say something to Andrew

" I have a feeling you might be back on the couch for tonight" her mind went back to when he was staying with them and slept on their couch without even taking a shower for days, she shaked her head and laughed. 

"I think so too, your mom is really mad at me" he laughed with Zola, she looked into his eyes and smiled at him. Seconds later Zola's head was on his arm and Ellis was snuggled on his chest and Bailey was sitting in between he's legs. They looked so adorable. The kids were now talking about what they wanna dress up as for Halloween.

Meredith made her way into the room and she still doesn't get used to seeing her husband, yes her _husband_ with her children. Actually their _children,_ her heart swells up every time he calls them '_his_' children. This man has been amazing to her and her kids ever since they began dating. The kids love and adore him so much. Some days they call him '_daddy_' and some days they call him '_Andrew_' and he is totally fine with it, although it is Ellis who calls him '_daddy_' all the time. This makes Meredith happy. She's grateful for Andrew and for what she has.

Meredith was brought back to reality by Andrew's voice

"Okay babies, let's get you all to bed" 

"But we're comfy here" Bailey mumbled, clearly he does not want to go sleep in his own bed

Andrew chuckled and said " I promise you, your bed is more comfortable than I "

"No it's noooot" Zola said with a pout on her face, Meredith laughed at her children, Ellis put her arms around Andrew's neck and his her face in his neck, also don't wanna go to bed.

"Its way past your bed time, come on don't make this hard for me please" she begged her children, just as she said that they snuggled deeper into Andrew. Andrew smiled at Meredith.

"Okay let's make a deal, you guys listen to your mommy and go to bed. Tomorrow when I pick you guys up from school we're gonna make waffles, I'll make sure that on our way back we head into a candy store and buy different kinds of candy and chocolate syrup. How about that?" He offered

Right after Andrew said that, the kids were up and ready to go to bed, they were clearly excited and couldn't miss a deal like this one. Meredith laughed.

They took the kids to bed, tucked them in and they said they're goodnight to them. The couple made their way to their own bedroom. Just as Meredith closed the door, she felt Andrew's lips attack hers. He kissed her passionately, his hands roamed down to her hips, just as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck she remembered, so she pushed him off of her.

Andrew looked worried "Mer what's wrong?" wondering if he's hold on her was too tight

" don't Mer me, you know what's wrong" she went to her side of the bed and she began to change into her pajamas. 

He seemed lost for a second, than he remembered why she's acting like this.

"Ohhh are you seriously still mad about that? I don't know what your problem is, I was just being nice to Stacey and she really asked me to be on this case with her" Andrew pointed out

"What's my problem? " Meredith raised her voice a little bit

"My problem is you allowed Stagny"

"Stacey, her name is Stacey" Andrew corrected her, ohhhh boy how he wished he hadn't

"I don't care what her name is, don't even tell me what her name is" and with that Meredith threw a pillow at Andrew and it hit him on the shoulder. She was really furious.

"Babe" Andrew said

" Don't fuckin' babe me, I can't believe you dumped me just to be on Stagny's case"

"But Meredith this is one of the most rare cases and I did not dump you to be on this case with her. I forgot to tell you she asked me to be on this one with her"

"Mhm, how do you 'forget' to tell your _wife_ that one of your colleagues who has a _crush_ on you asked you to be on a case with her? Why couldn't she ask another doctor? Why you specifically" Meredith didn't want to sound jealous, but she knows something's up with Stacey. She can spot a bitch from afar.

"Honestly Meredith I don't have time for your jealousy and you're being ridiculous, she doesn't have a crush on me, she knows that we're married" Andrew tried to reason with her

"Oh but you do have time for Stacey. I figured" Meredith got in bed and turned off her lamp 

"Wooaw you don't get to say such things" Andrew began to feel his anger rise up. Meredith stormed out of bed, grabbed a blanket, grabbed Andrew's pillow and she shoved them in his arms, telling him to go make himself comfortable on the couch for tonight.

"I'm not going down there, we're married, we're supposed to sleep in one bed" Andrew took a step closer to the bed

Meredith was already in bed with her palm on her neck, she looked at him with a look that said _don't try me_

Andrew looked straight into her eyes, when she heard her say "take one more step closer to this bed and you'll be sleeping on the couch or guestroom for a week."

"You're being ridiculous!!" he groaned

"Try me, just try me" She was dead serious

Seeing that she was actually serious, he made his way to the guestroom which was Maggie's room at first. He slept on top of the comforter, pulled the blanket to cover himself and he tried to sleep but he couldn't. He can't even remember the last time he saw his wife like this. He still doesn't understand what makes her this jealous when there's clearly nothing that's going on between, Dr Mick is an amazing doctor, one of the best who has also won several awards. She has performed major surgeries with Dr Catherine Avery and Dr Herman. She's good at what she does so is Meredith, Meredith is super amazing and brilliant in her own way so he doesn't get why she's acting this way when she clearly knows that Andrew loves her and only her. Andrew makes her feel loved, he shows her that he loves her and that she's the only woman for her. He really needs to fix this but he first has to sleep, alone for tonight. Eventually he dozed off.

Meanwhile upstairs Meredith was sobbing, she knows that she's being ridiculous but she knows that the other doctor has something up her sleeve. Andrew's hot, he's amazing, he's a good doctor, he cooks and he speaks Italian, who wouldn't want that? 

The woman kept making inappropriate comments when most of them were standing at the nurses station, every time she would say something, she would look at Andrew and Andrew would just smile, while the other doctors would entertain her. That's what makes Meredith furious and now the woman has Andrew working with her for the next 2 days. Meredith hates this.

The next day Andrew woke up really early, he decided to go for a jog and he prepared breakfast and the kids lunchboxes when he came back.

While he was in the kitchen, Meredith was up, busy getting herself and the kids ready. Thirty minutes later Meredith and the kids were down for breakfast.

" Buongiorno padre"The kids greated him in italian

"Hi guys, how did you sleep?" He asked them with a huge smile on his face. He has been teaching them Italian.

"Good thank you" the kids chorused once again, which made Andrew laugh and Meredith smiled at them

"I'm hungry" Ellis said, she's usually the last one to talk about being hungry, but this morning she isn't. Andrew stepped closer to her, lifted her up and kissed her hair

"Well lucky for you I made you guys breakfast and you are super early today, so there's no need to rush when eating" Andrew led the children to the table, helped them get comfortable

Meredith loved seeing her husband and children so happy. She was feeling a bit down when she woke up but she put a brave smiley face up for her kids. She placed the kids bags on the kitchen island and put each of their lunches in their bags. She is really lucky to have Andrew in her life, the kids always enjoy the lunch he makes for them.

Meredith took her seat at the table, breakfast was served and everyone was enjoying their food.

"Thank you Andrew for breakfast" she looked at him and gave him a smile

"No problem mi amor" he replied

"Padre don't forget we made a deal last night" Bailey reminded him

"I almost forgot about it, thanks Bails" Zola grinned at her little brother

Meredith laughed at her kids, " You guys are impossible"

"Drew can I put chocolate chips and marshmallows on my waffles?" Ellis looked at Andrew with a puppy face look, which was impossible to say no to.

"You got me" Andrew chuckled and he nodded to Ellis

"You guys can have whatever you want but just make sure that you eat all your lunch today, I made a very healthy lunch for you guys today"

" yaay we promise" they cheered, Meredith would love to sit here all day and enjoy their company but she can't, they have to go. She doesn't want them to be late.

"Babies, go brush your teeth, it's almost time to go." She ushered her kids to go upstairs

They grumbled but kept walking

Meredith stood up to clean up but was stopped by Andrew 

"Hey it's okay you don't have to do that"

"But you prepared breakfast for us and you have to go get ready for work" Meredith replied

" I can do all of that when you guys leave, I'm only going in later" he smiled at her, she looked at what she was wearing, damn she looked gorgeous.

Meredith saw what caught Andrew's attention, he was starring and checking her out. She blushed.

"You look ravishing today" Andrew winked at her, he was still a bit mad at her about last night but he had to let her know when she's looking hot.

" Aren't I ? Thank you" Meredith winked back at him

"Andrew, about last night I" she was cut off by her kids who told them they were ready to leave

"We'll talk about it, have lunch with me today"

"Dr Deluca are you asking me on a lunch date?" Meredith teased him

"I guess I am, Dr Grey" he laughed 

"Okay then I'll see you at lunch. Bye" Meredith gave the kids their schoolbags, they all went outside to the car, Andrew helped Ellis into her car seat and he said his goodbye to them. 

Just as Meredith was about to get into the car, Zola asked her a question

"Mommy aren't you forgetting something" she looked at her curiously

Andrew looked at Zola, and Meredith asked her "what am I forgetting Zozo?"

" You forgot to kiss daddy goobye. It's what you guys usually do right? Or mommy are you still mad at him" Zola wanted to know what was wrong

"Ohh Zozo no I'm not mad at daddy, we just need to talk and resolve this. Get in the car baby" Meredith reassured her daughter and Zola smiled at Andrew

"She's super observant" Andrew joked

"Yuppp" popping out the 'p'

"I'll see you at work?" 

"Yes sweety" Meredith looked at him and smiled, they looked at each other for a while, this felt like it was their first time having to say goodbye.

Andrew made the first move, he kissed her on her forehead, cheeks then on her lips. Meredith was now blushing, she doesn't know how he does it. He said bye to them and went inside the house .He's driving her insane. She made her way into the car and drove her kids to school first.

A few hours later lunch time came and Meredith couldn't wait to see Andrew, she wanted them to talk about last night and she needed to apologize to him. So she sent him a text 

'_Hey you, Where are you_?'-12:45

She waited and waited but she received no response from Andrew, he was 10 minutes late now

' _Andrew are you still up for lunch_?' 12:57

Meredith began to get worried so she called him....it went to voicemail 

She called him 4 times and it rang until it went to voicemail

She was beginning to worry and she became slightly annoyed that he stood her up, so she asked one of the nurse's to page him

"We can't, they had an emergency and had to go into surgery immediately" nurse Jane said

"They?"

"Him and who?" Meredith's brows creased

"Dr Mick and Dr Deluca along with Dr Helm"

Meredith got disgusted at the mention of Dr Mick's name, but she decided to go look at the OR Board, just to see which OR they were operating in.

She made her way to the OR gallery and it was a bit crowded, Bailey, Richard and Alex were already there. Alex made a Radiology intern move so that Mer could sit. 

"Hey" she greeted

"Grey" Dr Bailey acknowledged her

"How long have they been in there?" Meredith asked 

"30 minutes before lunch began" Richard answered her step daughter

Meredith rolled her eyes, " and he couldn't just text me quickly to tell me this, mxm" she mumbled

They looked at her as if she was crazy, " Grey are you okay?" Bailey asked her

"Who, me? I'm totally fine" she lied

Alex could tell something was wrong but he decided to let it slide and ask her when they're together

Meanwhile in the OR they had everything under control, Dr Mick was laughing at a story that Dr DeLuca had just told him

"I can't believe you did that, were you that naughty back than? Wow" she shaked her head in amusement

Andrew chuckled, "I was, but I turned out okay'

"Ohh yes you did. You are an amazing person and a good doctor" she looked at Andrew 

"Thanks. Actually all the credit goes to my wife, over the two years that I've been with her, she has helped me grow into this amazing person that I am." He praised his wife, still not aware of Meredith's presence in the OR gallery

"Oh she did" Dr Mick replied with an unpleased tone, but Andrew was too focused to notice it. She turned her head to look up at the full gallery, she saw other doctors, the chief and the one and only Dr Grey. She made eye contact with Meredith, than she winked at her. Meredith could not believe it. Meredith was starting to get really mad and everyone in the gallery were listening to Andrew and Mick's conversation, the intercom was on while watching them perform one of the toughest surgery, no everyone gets to perform this surgery on a daily basis, it's a rare case. So they all had to come watch

Surgery went well, the two doctors scrubbed out and went to update the patient's family. They were really proud of themselves, they made they're way to the nurse's station and they started talking about how it would be nice to perform such difficult surgeries and succeed. 

Meredith left the attendings room to find Andrew, she heard his voice and she immediately smiled but there was another voice, a woman's voice, Dr Micks voice. She decided to stay calm but as she approached the nurse's station she saw how close Dr Mick was standing to Andrew, they were facing the other way. Dr Mick turned around only to see Meredith watching them.

"Hey Andrew don't you wanna go grab a beer? Just a mini celebration, just the two of us" she put her hand on his back, Meredith was fuming

Andrew felt uncomfortable and he moved away from her " No I can't, it's actually time for me to go pick up my kids from school"

"Your kids or Dr Grey's kids?" She asked with an annoyed looked on her face

"Excuse me, what?" Andrew turned around to face her, he couldn't believe what he just heard, that's when he saw Meredith with a hurt look on her face

"I said are you going to pick up your kids or Dr Grey's kids? You deserve a break from playing house" 

"I can't believe that you've just said that, those kids are ours, now I see what my wife was talking about, whatever you're planning, stop it because it's not going to succeed. Now excuse me, Dr Grey and I . No actually my _wife_ Meredith Grey whom I love so much, we have to go pick up _our_ babies from school."

Andrew was fuming with anger, how could she say that and to think that Meredith told him last night that something was up with this doctor and he laughed at her. He needs to fix this.

"Those children are his as much as they're mine. You bitch." Meredith spat 

Nurses and some of the doctors were gathered around watching the commotion. Andrew stepped closer to Meredith and held her hand

"I'm sorry for not believing you" he apologized, he really felt guilty for all of this.

"It's fine, let's go fetch our kids. We have waffles to make" Meredith replied

They left hand in hand, got into the car and drove to the kids school

" Mer I am really sorry for everything, for the way that I acted last night, for not believing you when you told me about her. I should've listened to you" he apologized again

Meredith placed her hand on Andrew's lap and squeezed it. " Andrew it isn't your fault, you were being nice to her like you are to everyone and she took it as an opportunity to go ahead with her plan. I'm also sorry for the way that I acted, I was really mad and jealous. The thought of losing you makes my heart break" she admitted as they pulled up outside the school.

"Hey hey you're not gonna lose me, not now not ever. I love you and only you. You are it for me, this is it for me. I wouldn't trade you guys for anything." He reassured her, he leaned in to kiss her, the kiss was short and full of emotions 

"Aren't you gonna apologise for the abuse that I received last night? That pillow hit me in the face" he teased her

"Liar! But you deserved it" Meredith laughed at him, she couldn't resist how handsome he looked so he leaned in to kiss him, this time it was long.

"Ewwww can you stop kissing and help me with Ellis" Zola made a face as she opened the door

Meredith and Andrew laughed at their daughter, Andrew made his way out and helped the kids to settle in their seats. Then drove to the candy store and went home

Few hours later everyone was sitting on the table with waffles decorated with candy and syrup in front of them. They decided to have waffles and candy as desert after eating pizza for dinner.

Meredith held her glass of wine while Andrew was drinking a beer. They kept making eye contact, Andrew would wink at her and she would blush. The kids finished their waffles and they went to watch the movie _Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2_

Meredith cleared up the table, started on doing the dishes, her back was facing Andrew. He made his way to her, stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. He felt her relax under his embrace.

Andrew kissed her on the back of her neck sending goosebumps all over her body, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and Meredith could feel herself getting aroused, she pressed her butt on Andrew's front. She started to moan as he's hands made their way into her t-shirt, he touched her breasts, his fingers played with her nipples, she bit her lips and she could feel his crotch get hard.

Meredith couldn't take it anymore, she turned around to face him, she kissed him so hard while her hands played with his curls that she loved so much. Andrew lifted her up and her legs immediately wrapped themself around his waist. His hands grabbed her butt firmly, he walked towards the kitchen counter and he placed her on it.

They continued to kiss, she sucked his tongue while kissing him roughly. He's fingers massaged her scalp and that sent Meredith to heaven. She tugged on his shirt, signaling that he wants it off, as she was about to take it off, Andrew reminded her 

"Baabe the kids are still up" he continued to place kisses on her face.

"Ugh" she groaned

She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her, their noses were touching. Meredith's heart was beating so fast, he makes her happy. 

They looked into each other's eyes, the eyes were the only ones talking, no words were said, eyes full of love, emotions and passion. This is what love is. There is only one happiness in life, to love and to be loved. Meredith fell in love with with the way that Andrew touched her without using his hands.

"I love you Mi Amor" Andrew said, not even breaking eye contact

"I love you too Amore Mio" Meredith blushed. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they remembered that the kitchen isn't going to clean itself nor are the kids going to tuck themself in bed

Meredith asked Andrew to check on the kids while she does the dishes, he gave her one last peck on the lips and went on to check the kids. They were sleeping on the couch and the movie was just about to end. He smiled at this sight, he decided not to wake them up but carried each one to bed, he started with Ellis, than Bailey and lastly Zola. He made his way downstairs to the sitting room, sat on the couch and watched an episode of The Good Doctor, it's been a while since he watched this. 

A few minutes later Meredith walked in with a glass of wine and a beer in the other hand, she gave Andrew his beer and placed her glass of wine on the table.

"Were they already asleep when you came in here?" Meredith asked while she was placing the blanket on Andrew and herself

"Yup. It's been a long day" Andrew looked at her, she grabbed her glass and got settled on the couch comfortably on Andrew's side. Andrew loves it when Meredith clings on to him like a baby Koala.

"Its been a while since we watched this, we seriously need to make time to catch up on our favorite shows once a week" Meredith said as she sipped her wine

"We're always busy but that can be arranged, we should have date night or movie night or whatever. Just so that we can spend more time together" he looked at her and brushed her hair out of her face

"I'd love that, we'll figure it out." Meredith smiled at him.

They stared at each other and leaned in to kiss, Meredith placed her wine glass on the table and she did the same with Andrew's beer. 

"Now where were we?" She asked with a naughty smile on her face

"I think you were about to show your husband how much you love him" they laughed.

Tonight was all about making love. Being intimate. Intimacy is not purely physical. It's the act of connecting with someone so deeply, you feel like you can see into their soul.

She looked at Andrew and began to kiss him. Things were getting heated, he pulled her onto his laps and she began to straddle him, Andrew took her shirt off and he kissed her neck making sure to leave marks. After having their shirts off they remembered that the kids are sleeping and who knows one of them might get thirsty and come down for water, so he lifted her up and took her upstairs to their bedroom. 

"We don't wanna traumatize the kids don't we Dr DeLuca" Meredith teased him and he spanked her butt. They laughed at their own silliness. They made love all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another, I know some of you have asked me to write one where Andrew is the jealous one, I'm working on it... Enjoy :)


End file.
